Jung So Min
thumb|354px|Jung So Min Perfil * Nombre: 정소민 / Jung So Min. * Nombre real: '''김윤지 / Kim Yoon Ji. * '''Profesión: Actriz, Modelo. * Fecha de nacimiento: 16-Marzo-1989 (26 Años). * Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl Corea Del Sur * '''Estatura: 1.65cm * Peso: 47kg. * Signo zodiacal: Piscis. * Tipo de sangre: A. * Familia: Papá, mamá y hermano menor. * Agencia: SM C&C. Dramas * D-Day (JTBC, 2015) * Big Man (KBS2,2014) * Miss Korea (MBC, 2014) ep 20 * You Came to Me and Became a Star (KBS2, 2013) * Can We Get Married? (JTBC, 2012) * Standby (MBC, 2012) * Playful Kiss (MBC, 2010) * Bad Guy (SBS, 2010) Películas * Alice: Boy From Wonderland (2015) * Twenty / Seumul (2015) * The Worst Friends (2009) AnunciosEdit * 2011: '''Honda CR-Z * '''2011: '''SK-II Foundation * '''2011: '''Clinique Moisture Surge "Pink Propose" * '''2011: '''Bread & Co. * '''2011: '''KT Tech EV-F600 Bricks * '''2010: Hazzy Accessories * 2010: SK Telecom "Boyfriend/Do As You Feel" * 2009: '''SK Telecom "Family Discount Flights" * '''2009: '''NII Clothing * '''2009: Bread & Co. * 2008: 'SK Telecom "Gas Hwal-myung-soo Q" * '''2008: '''SK Telecom "Park Tae-Hwan Go" * '''2008: '''Shinhan Card Videos Musicales * Seo In Gook - Take (2010) ''junto a So Ji Sub * Old Fish - I Had a Bad Day (2008) junto a Lee Je Hoon * Noblesse feat. Beige - No Regrets (2008) Reconocimientos * '''2012 MBC Entertainment Awards: Novato del Año (Comedia • Sitcom) (Standby) * 2011 6th Asia Model Festival Awards: Premio Nueva Estrella (Playful Kiss) * 2010 MBC Drama Awards: '''Nominada a Mejor Actriz Revelación (Playful Kiss) * '''2010 18th Korean Culture and Entertainment Awards: Mejor Nueva Actriz (Playful Kiss) * 2010 2nd Korea Jewelry Awards: Premio Topaz Curiosidades Religion: '''Cristiana Protestante. '''Educación: Neulpureun High School. * Korea National University of Arts. '''Aficiones: '''Danza tradicional coreana, ballet. * Ella es hija de una familia adinerada. Su padre es uno de los hombres más ricos de Corea del Sur. * Sus padres no querían que Jung So Min estudiara actuación. Con sus excelentes calificaciones en la escuela, ellos preferían que estudie una carrera de ciencias o economía. * Cuando ella fue elegida para interpretar a Oh Ha Ni en " Playful Kiss", fue tanto su compromiso con la serie que al terminar de grabarla se había acostumbrado a que la llamen Oh Ha Ni y le parecía raro que las personas le digan Jung So Min: "Para mí, Oh Ha Ni es un personaje muy especial. Incluso Kim Hyun Joong dijo que él se acostumbró a llamarme Oh Ha Ni. Así que cuando me llamó Jung So Min se sentía un poco extraño". * La joven actriz pensó que sería difícil grabar escenas románticas con Sung Joon en el drama "Can We Get Marry?", pero fue aún más difícil ver las escenas con sus padres: "Cuando vi la serie en casa con mis padres, me sentí avergonzada". * Jung So Min señaló a Kim Hyun Joong, Kim Nam Gil, Sung Joon y Oh Yeon Soo como mentores. particularmente amables que la ayudaron a convertirse en una mejor actriz y persona. * Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos es practicar ballet. * En la secundaria estudió danza tradicional coreana. Ella dice que si hubiera continuado en el baile, le hubiera gustaría haber viajado a otros países para difundir la danza tradicional de su país. * Además de bailar, a ella también le gusta participar en deportes como el fútbol y el béisbol. Es buena en la lucha física. * Tiene un perro que se llama 'Modu'. * Tomó clases de actuación para mejorar sus expresiones al momento de bailar, pero sintió que le resultaba más divertido actuar que seguir bailando. Por este motivo, ella tomó el examen para entrar en la Universidad de las Artes(K-Arts) y fue aceptada como una estudiante con un buen promedio. * Tiene un parecido a Suzy de Miss A ,también tiene un gran y notable parecido a la actriz Yoon Eun Hye. * Fue compara con Yoon Eun Hye por sus capacidad actoral. * Apartir de Playful Kiss se le raciona con Kim Hyun Joong. * En la serie Stanby en la cual participo bailo la canción Ma Boy de Sistar. * La pérdida de peso notable Jung So Min parece haber sido lo que generó los rumores de cirugía plástica, ya que se dedujo de una serie de características más delgados y más definidas faciales. La actriz reveló en MBC FM4U "Blue Nigth" de Jung Yup'que había perdido 10 kilos en el último año y medio. * Se le relacionó sentimentalmente con Lee Jong Sook, ya que los vieron tomar un vuelo a japón el mismo día, y había muchos rumores, incluso había personas que decían que los vieron juntos en el cine, pero las agencias de ambos desmintieron el rumor. Enlaces * Instagram * Cyworld * Perfil (Daum) * HanCinema * Wikipedia en Ingles Galería JUNG SO MIN 2014 (4).jpg 7fb59a1e5a.jpg Jung_so_min.jpg Jung_So_Min2.jpg Jung_So_Min4.jpg Jung_So_Min6.jpg|jung so min Jung_So-Min-p02.jpg|jung so min jung-so-min1.jpg|jung so min Jung-So-Min-5.jpg|jung so min Jung-So-Min-800x450.jpg|jung so min Jung-So-Min-jung-so-min-18847205-398-534.jpg|jung so min resize_image.jpg|jung so min